duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilled
Chilled (チルド) is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, a spin-off manga drawn by Naho Ooishi. Chilled is a space pirate and an ancestor of Frieza.12Contents show OverviewAppearanceThe August 2011 V-Jump issue reveals that Chilled was designed by Akira Toriyama. Chilled looks similar to the first form of Frieza. The "dome" on his head is orange, as is his leotard. His face, hands, chest, legs and feet are all a light purple. He has white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders and ankles. He also has two short spikes on his shoulders. His horns are small, short and twisted. His face and body are also rounder than Frieza's.PersonalityChilled's personality is similar to Frieza, being as ruthless as Frieza, King Cold and Cooler, as he kills one of his soldiers simply because the soldier was in his way. He is also arrogant and childish. Chilled, just like Frieza, becomes extremely angry and desperate when he is up against a much stronger opponent, while denying that there could be someone stronger than him.He does, however, show deep concern for his family. Before he dies, he tells his soldiers to warn his family of the threat of the Super Saiyan. BiographyChilled-EOB3Chilled wearing a hooded cloakUltimatexAdded by UltimatexChilled sends two soldiers, Toobi and Cabira, to conquer Planet Plant. On the planet, Chilled's soldiers are killed by Bardock, who had been previously found unconscious on Planet Plant by a doctor named Ipana after his failed attempt to defeat Frieza and stop the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Chilled3-EOPChilled attacks the PlantsKilllll YouAdded by Killlll YouTen days pass, and since neither he nor his soldiers have heard from Toobi and Cabira, Chilled decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Upon arrival, he kills one of his soldiers by impaling him through the chest simply because he was in his way (this was cut out from the anime). He then decides to disguise himself and the other soldiers as members of the Galactic Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, and bring whoever defeated them to him. However, he forgot to clean his right arm after executing one of his soldiers, leading Berry (Ipana's son) to become suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Berry begs Bardock to help them while Chilled's soldiers start terrorizing the villagers. Chilled remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it, but Bardock arrives just in time and saves Ipana.Chilled11Chilled steps on BardockZarapAdded by ZarapWhen he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled then kicks Bardock, seriously damaging Bardock, and begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. Chilled throws the Death Razor blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Upon seeing this, Bardock is reminded of Frieza and the death of his crew. He becomes furious, and turns into a Super Saiyan. They begin fighting once more, and Chilled tries to kill him with a Death Ball, only to have it pushed back by Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon. Chilled gets sent into space. Later on, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly take him in and administer healing. With his last dying breath, he tells his men to warn his family of a mysterious being whose hair can turn blonde called a Saiyan.PowerChilled might be weaker than Frieza in his first form: at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction, Bardock in his base form has a power level of 10,000 (might be more after this due to Zenkai), which means that as a Super Saiyan, his power would multiply 50x and thus become 500,000 or more. At this level, which is less than First Frieza Frieza's 530,000, Super Saiyan Bardock's power is more than enough to overwhelm Chilled.Techniques and special abilitiesFlight – The ability to fly with the use of ki.Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave.EOB 15Chilled firing a Death Razor at BardockSaiyanEliteAdded by SaiyanEliteRuthless Blow-like technique – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant, because the alien was in his way. He uses this technique only in the manga.Death Razor – A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Chilled was about to use this as an attempt to kill Bardock when Berry rushed forward, so he threw the Death Razor to Berry instead. Chilled later used it again at the transformed Bardock, before firing his Continuous Energy Bullet technique.Continuous Energy Bullet – Used in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock.Death Ball – Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant. Also used in Dragon Ball Heroes.Tail Attack – Chilled can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to attack Ipana during his battle against Bardock.Video game appearancesChilledFemilyTeam(DBH)Chilled with his family in Dragon Ball HeroesJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Dragon Ball HeroesVoice actorsJapanese: Ryūsei NakaoTriviaDuring his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled wears a hooded cloak similar to that of the Arcosians.Like his descendants, his name is a pun on cold temperatures. In this case, the pun is on the word "chilled", something which has been made colder. Category:Villain Category:Dragon Ball character Category:Antagonists